All my Fault
by EllieGouldingLover
Summary: A sad love story about Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield.. Rated M just to be safe.


A/N- mentions self harming, swearing and drinking: so if offended I'm sorry.  
_Italics are flashbacks.  
_**Hope you all enjoy as it's my first story and please R&R all feedback is greatly appreciated**

"It's all my fault." Jill Valentine cried to herself.

Once again she found herself all in a hotel room depressed and alone but this time no one was going to save her. Looking down at her phone fresh tears began to flow as she saw a picture of Claire Redfield and herself smiling and hugging during Jill's surprise birthday party a couple months back.

"Claire it's all my fault I am so sorry." Jill screamed throwing her phone against the wall and hugging her knees close into her chest, shutting her eyes her mind began to replay the evenings earlier events.

"_So what's our plan then Jilly?" Claire smiled as she was spinning around on her office chair._

"_Don't call me Jilly.. it irritates me and basically we have a source we are meeting who has info on Wesker and can tell us about the new virus and how we can stop it." Jill explained as she finished lacing her boots up._

"_And then what?" Claire asked noticing Jill frowning upon her causing her to stop spinning quickly._

"_Then Claire, with our information was can stop the virus and take Wesker out once and for all and for god sake can you be serious for one minute please!" Jill shouted, angry at the young redhead._

"_Chillax Jilly I got your back." Claire grinned and grabbed the car keys "I'm driving.."_

_But before Jill could say anything Claire was already rushing down the stairs her laugh still audible._

Jill opened her eyes trying to shake off the memory of Claire. Slowly she got up and went over to the mini-bar in her room and took out as much as she could carry and brought them back over to the bed setting them down gently. Then she got back onto the bed and unscrewed the top off a vodka bottle and raised it up looking towards the sky.

"This is for you sweetie." Jill said hollowly and began drinking.

"_He should be here by now.. I'm cold." Claire moaned jogging on the spot trying to keep warm._

"_Well you should of put on a proper jacket not that red thing." Jill growled fed up of Claire's constant moaning._

"_Jilly I think our source ain't showing." Claire shivered._

"_You want to go then go just please of the love of god SHUT UP!" Jill shouted._

"_Ladies I hope I'm not to late?" A voice asked as a man in a dark coat with the hood up, to hide his face, stood in front of them._

"_Are you.. R. Weeks?" Jill asked suspiciously._

"_Indeed." Weeks answered in a bold English accent._

"_So what do you know and how much do you want?" Claire rushed wanting to go home._

"_Claire!" Jill scolded wishing Claire would shut up._

"_Haha quite the live wire." Weeks laughed coldly "I will tell you all I know for free."_

_Jill looked at the man unsure of what he was doing this for._

"_Ok well tell us what Wesker is planning on doing." Jill asked cautiously._

"_He is planning on putting the virus into the water." Weeks answered._

"_And where is Wesker?" Claire asked suspicious on how the man knew everything._

"_He is close.. closer than you think really." Weeks grumbled._

_Claire grabbed Jill's arm and pulled her back a bit._

"_I don't like this Jilly.. I don't trust him and I think we should leave." Claire whispered._

"_Me too.. ok on my count 1..2.." Jill began and they both turned to run._

"_..3." Weeks laughed as he moved with inhuman speed to block their path._

"_What the.. how the?" Claire stuttered._

_Then Weeks pulled his hood down and smiled._

"_WESKER!" Jill and Claire gasped at the same time._

"_The one and only.." Wesker gloated._

"_Why?" Jill struggled out._

"_Easy.. I knew someone would be sent to investigate my tip-off and then I would kill them before they would reveal my plan.." Wesker shrugged as if it was no big deal._

"_Why tell us about the plan then?" Claire asked confused._

"_Well my simple redhead now you know what is going to happen and there is no way you can stop it. Knowing that millions of people are going to die and there's nothing you can do about it.. doesn't it make you feel powerless and weak." Wesker beamed flashing a demonic grin._

"_Not really cause now I'm just going to kill you." Claire shouted and drew her knife as she lunged toward Wesker._

"_CLAIRE NO!" Jill screamed out trying to grab her gun._

_As if it was in slow motion Wesker had Claire by the neck lifting her clear of the floor._

"_Such a waste of a young life."Wesker growled._

"_Jill.. I lov..." Claire began but in a swift movement Wesker had broken her neck and dropped the lifeless shell that was once the young, carefree Claire Redfield._

"_NOOOOO!" Jill screamed running over to Claire's body._

"_Shame really I was hoping Chris got the call out but never mind." Wesker smiled brushing his coat down._

"_Wesker you fucking bastard.. I'm going to kill you." Jill screamed wiping her tears away and holding her gun out aiming for Wesker's head._

"_Oh my dear Jill how I would love to stay and chat but I have things to do.." Wesker began but before he could finish Jill had shot him in the forehead._

"_You killed my best friend.. the only person I ever.." Jill started but it was getting to emotional to say what she truly felt and now that Claire was gone she could never tell her best friend that she loved her._

"_Jill when will you ever learn that nothing.. especially bullets can't stop me." Wesker moaned as the bullet came out of his head dropping to the floor with a clank and the hole in his head closed up._

"_What the fu.." Jill gasped but Wesker soon had her up by her throat._

"_Let me see one little move of my hand and you will end up like her." Wesker teased._

"_Do it.. come on kill me. I have nothing to live for any more." Jill cried._

_Wesker gripped Jill's throat tighter before letting her drop to the ground._

"_I.. thought you.. were.." Jill gasped trying to catch her breath._

"_You will spread the word of what will happen and what has happened here tonight.. and Jill when we meet again which I am sure will happen. I will not be so lenient." Wesker growled and hit Jill in the face knocking her down next to Claire's body._

_Wesker ran off leaving Jill alone in the alley._

"_I'm so sorry Claire this is all my fault.. I love.." Jill cried._

Jill was on her third bottle of vodka trying to forget about what had happened.

Jill stood up but her head was swimming and she fell to her knees. Slowly she began crawling to the bathroom knowing that she couldn't carry on any more. As she reached the bathroom she grabbed onto the sink and pulled herself up, stopping in front of the mirror she saw her appearance for the first time since the 'Claire' incident. Her Green eyes empty and bloodshot from all her crying, her blonde hair limp around her ever paling face. Not liking what she saw she angrily balled up her fist and smashed the mirror causing shards to fly into the sink and on the floor around Jill, she also noticed her hand had been sliced open but she welcomed the pain as a release.

Bending down she picked up a large shard of glass and bought it back into the bedroom. Slowly she sat back down and picked up her bottle of vodka again taking a long swig.

"Claire.. if you can hear me I'm so sorry for everything but most of all I'm sorry for being a coward. From the first time I saw you I.. erm.. damn it I can't even say what I want to say even though your not here any more." Jill shouted angry at herself and took a longer swig of vodka before she picked up the glass shard.

Placing it to her wrist she hesitated unsure of if she was doing the right thing, just as she was about to drop the glass but an image popped into Jill's head of Claire looking at Jill before Wesker killed her.

Automatically Jill dug the glass into the bottom of her wrist and drew it upwards hard and fast, looking down she saw her arm open up and the blood begin to flow.

She grabbed her bottle of vodka and began to drink the half that was left in one go.

"Claire Redfield.. I love.. well loved you." Jill cried to herself and threw the bottle against the wall.

Looking at her arm again she stabbed the glass into the same place and sliced it up again watching as the blood really began to pour out.

"I'll see.. you.. sooonnn." Jill slurred as she felt light headed.

Lying down she closed her eyes wishing the darkness to take her quickly. She noticed her breathing becoming shallow and her heart rate slowing down.

"I.. love.. you." Jill whispered with her last breath as the darkness took her.


End file.
